Ayane Yukimura
Ayane Yukimura (雪村彩音 Yukimura Ayane) was one of the victims of the Satsujin Incident and a participant in Group A of the Second Nonary Game. Appearance Ayane is a slim built girl who has short strawberry blonde hair with a small braid in one side. Her eyes are slightly larger than average and a yellowish brown colour. She has a nervous habit of biting her nails, so they can often be seen short and bitten down. Besides the school uniform, she has a simple good luck charm bracelet that her mother got her before she entered the school on her left wrist. (2021 APPEARANCE COMING SOON) Personality Ayane is a very timid girl and can sometimes trip over her words while talking but overall has a generally tired demeanor. She quickly perks up to near-hyperactive when she’s excited by something and will obsess over it until she falls asleep or her attention is directed elsewhere. Ayane can easily fall asleep if she’s forced to concentrate on one thing for a period of time like reading or if she was sitting down in a conversation listening to someone telling a story. She has a sleepy, airheaded demeanor that can lead others to thinking that she isn’t very focused or that she doesn’t care about her future. The truth is that she cares immensely, but if she spent all her time thinking about her future she’d be a nervous wreck so when she isn’t trying her hardest (and failing) to study in the library, she has a very ditzy outward appearance. She can also be very forgetful. Ayane’s main belief is that she’s a burden on people. She believes this because of the combination of growing up in a household with little income along with her clumsy, airheaded nature. Her parents regularly had to spend money cleaning up after her or on trips to the hospital for minor injuries. She often cried as a child when she hurt herself or broke something, not because she was in pain or afraid of punishment, but because she knew from the overheard hushed conversations that money was tight and her parents would have to spend more money on something she believes is all her fault. Because she never expressed these doubts and insecurities to her parents out of not wanting to burden them further, they were never able to tell her that of course they love her and they’d never change her clumsiness and that none of this is her fault. This only allowed the thoughts to grow inside her to the point of nearly consuming her, this is what drove her to want to be better for her family, studying as often as she can in the library after school and at any opportunity she could get (although unfortunately her frequent overworking and tired nature led her to fall asleep quite often). These insecurities were only worsened by the events of the Satsujin Incident. Backstory SOON Satsujin Incident SOON The Second Nonary Game SOON Trivia * Ayane is allergic to nuts and hates eating mushrooms and green beans. * Ayane is left-handed. * Ayane's codename in the Second Nonary Game, "Hanabi", comes from the Japanese word for fireworks as one of her favorite things is watching fireworks. Category:Characters created by Morgan